


Second Chance

by AngelllXDevilll



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelllXDevilll/pseuds/AngelllXDevilll
Summary: “Oh, it’s starting already. Now, please do me a favour and leave me alone” Jihoon said, leaving a short peck on Daniel’s cheek and back zeroed down his attention to the screen in front of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo~  
> This is the Canon Compliant fic that I promised~
> 
> Actually, this is not 100% canon compliant as I mixed up the period where the incidents happened  
> Just ignore that >,<
> 
> Anyway, I realized that I've always made Daniel the bad guy, so this time, I want a change~  
> I'm making Jihoon the bad guy here ~  
> Don't hate on them >,<
> 
>  
> 
> I'll stop my rambling here,  
> Happy reading~

 “Jihoon-ah, let’s play PUBG”

Jihoon cracked open an eye to see the intruder, he looked at his phone showing it is 2 am in the morning, “Hyung, it’s 2, you just got back?”

“Yes, so let’s play” Daniel whispered excitedly

“You should sleep” Jihoon said instead, “We got schedules tomorrow, night hyung” closing his eyes and drifted off to dream land

Daniel looked at Jihoon’s sleeping form and sigh in disappointment. He knows this wasn’t the best time to play games but he just missed the younger around. They rarely have time for themselves and the only time he could squeeze in to have quality time with his boyfriend is in the midnight but Jihoon seems think differently.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoon-ah, let’s go out and eat!” Daniel said one day after barging in to the younger’s room

Jihoon jumped in surprise, “Oh hyung? Sorry, but I’m going to the gym with the hyungs” Jihoon said while looking at the gym bag in his hands

“Oh” Daniel said in disappointment, but regained his composure, “Then, can I come along?” he asked instead.

Jihoon shook his head, “You got schedules in another or two hours remember?” Jihoon said as a matter of fact

“Exactly, it’s in another 2 hours” Daniel said in response

“Then you should fill in your stomach and rest, not going to the gym and work out” Jihoon said as if he is talking to a 5 years old, not his boyfriend

“But-“

“No buts, see you at night hyung” Jihoon said while walking pass Daniel to the front door

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoonie~” Daniel whines while thrashing around Jihoon’s bed

When he received no response, Daniel whined louder, “Jihoonie, Jihoonie, Jihoonie”

“What hyung?” Jihoon said, annoyed, he had been trying to study for the past hours when suddenly Daniel comes and break his focus

“Come on, let’s do something interesting. You had been there for hours and this is our free time. I’m bored” Daniel reasoned

“And that is more reasons for me to study, evaluation day is coming and I haven’t gotten any study done because of our schedules. I’m not a genius like you that could get straight A even without any revision. So, leave me alone and play with the other.” Jihoon said without thinking and back focusing on his books.

Upon hearing Jihoon’s wrath, Daniel slowly got up from the bed and wordlessly leaving the room.

 

That night, Jihoon found his favourite food on the kitchen table with a note saying _I’m sorry_

* * *

 

 

Daniel slung his arm around Jihoon’s form that is squatting in front of him during one of their interview. Jihoon tensed in his hold and look around him for any disapproving look from the PDs or managers. When he found nothing, he sighed in relief but he makes notes that Daniel is going to get an earful.

“Don’t do that again” Jihoon said once they are alone in their room.

“What is it babe?” Daniel said, tearing his attention away from his phone

Jihoon sits at the side of Daniel’s lying form, “I told you not to hug me or do something like that on public especially on camera didn’t I?”

Daniel seems like started to get the idea what is Jihoon trying to say, “It was just a hug”

“It wasn’t just a hug. You back-hugged me in front of thousands eyes to see or even more. That’s embarrassing” Jihoon said again

Daniel looked down dejectedly and Jihoon sighed, “We can hug all we want here, just not on public” he said and lied down beside Daniel and side-hugging him.

Daniel circled his arm around Jihoon’s form reciprocating the hug but in his mind, the word _that’s embarrassing_ keeps on playing.

 

Since then, Daniel makes sure to put some distance between them on camera so that Jihoon won’t be uncomfortable.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoonie, we are going out for dinner. Are you coming?” Daniel goes to Jihoon’s shared room to invite the younger.

Jihoon scratched his neck, “I want to but-“

“Oh, hi Niel-hyung?” Guanlin appears from behind Jihoon

“Guanlin? You wanna come too?” Daniel invites

“Nope” Guanlin answered shortly, “We are going to have vlive soon, right hyung?”

“Vlive?” Daniel repeats and looking at Jihoon. Jihoon rejected his offer to do vlive together saying that he is not good on camera like that.

Jihoon scratched his nape, “Yeah, Guanlin wanted to do it but he is too shy to be doing alone so I figured out I should help him”

“You wanna join too hyung?” Guanlin invited him

Daniel wanted to say yes but the new information is still too shocking for him to process. He couldn’t maintain his poker face and his emotion shows he is really disappointed at Jihoon, “I would love to but I’ve promised the hyungs that I’m coming” Daniel tried to reason out

“Oh, I see” Guanlin looked down sadly and for some reason Daniel felt guilty

“What about we do face time during your live later? I’ll greet the viewers?” Daniel suggests

Guanlin lightened up at the idea, “Sure hyung, that’s a good idea. Wannables are going to love it”

Daniel nods awkwardly. His gaze shifted to Jihoon that is standing silently at the side, “Alright then, have fun you two” he said bidding them goodbye.

 

 

* * *

 

“Jihoonie, have you eaten?” Daniel asked upon spotting the younger sitting on the couch with consoles in his hands with Woojin. Daniel had just come back from his schedules and he purposely rejected the dinner offer to eat with his boyfriend that he had missed so much.

Without tearing his gaze from the screen in front, Jihoon answered, “Oh, we went out to have dinner together just now. There’s left over in the fridge, you can have that”

“Let’s eat together?” Daniel asked hopefully, nudging at Jihoon’s side over and over.

Jihoon tried to ignore Daniel and focus on his game but it’s not that effective when a big overgrown puppy pressed at your side and the constant poking only worsened the situation. So, it’s not surprising when soon a big GAME OVER decorating the whole screen in front of him. Woojin growled and Jihoon sighed, “Hyung, you are 23, not 5, you can eat on your own. I’m on diet and I shouldn’t eat more than what I’ve eaten. Now go eat and stop clinging on me”

In the next few hours, Woojin and Jihoon finally end their gaming session.

“Ah, I’m hungry” Woojin said while stretching his tensed muscles from the intense gaming session.

Jihoon stretched following Woojin and nods in approval, “Right, let’s see what we had in the fridge”

Woojin got up and go the kitchen first, “Oh, we have the left over dinner from earlier. Let’s warm it up and eat this” Woojin said excitedly, shoving the food in the microwave.

Jihoon saw the food and it is exactly like how he left them after the dinner. “Niel hyung” he mumbled to himself

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoonie, let’s hang out” Daniel invited him during one of their free day

“Oh hyung, I thought you have schedules? I promised Jinyoung to accompany him to buy something for his and Daehwi’s monthsary in a few days” Jihoon said while fixing his looks in the mirror

“I don’t” Daniel said shortly, “Can I come with you?”

Jihoon looked at Daniel, pondering for a bit, “I don’t mind but I don’t think Jinyoung would like so many people knowing his plan to surprise Daehwi.” Jihoon said.

“Hyung, you ready?” Jinyoung’s head popped out from the door frame, “Oh, Niel hyung, you are here. I’m borrowing Jihoon for a while if you don’t mind” he said while leaving the room without waiting for his answer

Daniel looked back at Jihoon, “But it has been a while since we spent time together” Daniel protests

“I know, you have one crazy schedules” Jihoon said, “Don’t worry, we’ll be back soon after we get when he needs. It won’t take long and then we can spend time together” Jihoon suggests, “Sounds good?”

“Alright” Daniel said finally, “Make sure to be back before dinner so we can have one together?”

“Noted” Jihoon said immediately and about to go out before Daniel pulls him in his embrace and pressed a short pecked on his lips, “I love you”

Jihoon smiles, “I love you too idiot. Now let me go, we are late”

 

From: My Jihoonie

Sorry hyung, something came up.

I don’t think we could make it in time before dinner

You can eat first without me.

I’ll make it up to you, I promise

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoonie?” Daniel peeked in Jihoon’s room, “What are you doing?”

“Eunkwang hyung and the rest are inviting me for a round” Jihoon said, “So, I’m playing. What is it hyung?”

“Um, if you’re not that busy, can you come with me to the doctor, I want to do follow up check up from the Lasik surgery we did earlier. I find my right eyes uncomfortable” Daniel said carefully

Jihoon glanced at Daniel for a moment before focusing back on his screen. He pondered for a moment, “Um, I want to go with you but can you go alone this time? It has been a while since I accept their invitation. I’m in their group but I rarely play since you know how packed our schedules are. So, if I left when I just join, it won’t be polite of me”

Daniel seems want to say something but decided against it, “Uh, well, okay. Have fun. Don’t play too much” Daniel said before leaving the room.

It seems like Daniel didn’t completely shut the door that Jihoon can still listen to the conversation in the living room.

“Where are you going Niel-ah?” that was Jisung, _he is here?_ Jihoon didn’t realize that their leader is in their dorm.

“Ah, I need to get a follow up check up.” Daniel answered shortly. Jihoon could hear a shuffling sound, Daniel is wearing his shoes?

“By yourself?” That was Minhyun asking. _Minhyun is here too?_

“Hm” Daniel hummed, “It’s not that far. I’ll ask the manager later”

“How about Jihoon? Didn’t you guys have lasik together? He didn’t do check up?” Jisung asked again

“We only need to go if we find something uncomfortable after the surgery though” Daniel answered again.

“Why don’t you ask Jihoon to accompany you instead of going alone?”

Jihoon felt guilty at that, he should have accompanied Daniel. He is his boyfriend for god sake. Jihoon is about to excuse himself from his gaming buddies but Daniel’s voice stopped him

“Nah, he is busy” Daniel brushed it off

Jihoon tensed at that. It won’t be nice if the members know Jihoon is neglecting his boyfriend to play games.

“Busy?” Seongwoo asked, “We are having a day off Niel. He is either sleeping or playing games and that wasn’t counted as busy”

“He is-“ Daniel trailed and Jihoon hold his breath. His game is long forgotten. “He is busy studying for upcoming exam yes. So, don’t disturb him” Daniel said in the end and Jihoon unconsciously heave a sigh of relief but the guiltiness crept further up his system.

“That couldn’t be help then” _Sungwoon hyung?_ Jihoon thought. _Are all members present in their dorm now? How long has he been playing that he didn’t realize that?_

“Where are you going hyung?” he heard Daniel asked

“Wait for a moment. I’m grabbing my jacket and we’ll go together” That was Sungwoon’s voice and Jihoon didn’t like the idea Sungwoon is going instead of him. But should he go out and said he wants to accompany Daniel?

Jihoon contemplated for a moment and decided to fuck it. He goes out the room and was met with the members looking at him questioningly.

“How was your study?” Jisung asked

Jihoon scratched his nape, “Uh, it’s good. Where is Niel hyung?”

“They left.” Minhyun answered shortly, “Niel said you don’t have to worry and you continue your study. Sungwoon hyung is with him.”

“I can’t believe he wanted to go alone in that condition” Seongwoo said while shaking his head

“What condition?” Jihoon’s ears perked up at that

“His right eyes reacted to the makeup we recently used and it caused some rashes and allergies reaction. Moreover, his fingers injury is acting up recently right? That’s why he is wearing that cast on his hand” Seongwoo said, earning a simultaneous nod from the members present there

Jihoon didn’t know about the allergies and the rashes? He knew Daniel is wearing an eye patch but he thought that was just for fashion purpose. And his fingers’ injury acted up? When? Now Jihoon feels like a trash.

He wordlessly retreats back to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s late, can you just go tomorrow? Did it have to be today?” Daniel asked

“I’m 20 now hyung, I’m not a kid anymore” Jihoon said, “Besides, I’ve made a promise and it was just my friends”

“But-“

“Ugh, why are you so annoying? You are not even my mom. Stop meddling with my business” he said while going out, not forgetting to slam the door shut

The next day, the manager found Jihoon and his friends knocked out on the pavement on his way to pick them up from the dorm. They are lucky it was so early at dawn that no one witnessed it but Jihoon got an earful from the managers and hyungs and so do Daniel for not bring stern enough in stopping Jihoon. Since Jihoon is still so out of it, Daniel takes the responsibilities and apologize on his behalf. Daniel begged them not to tell Jihoon what happened and just tell him that he went home alone and passed out in his room. The members and managers reluctantly agreed. Daniel didn’t sleep the whole night waiting for Jihoon to be home and as a result, he couldn’t perform his best on that day’s schedules.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoonie” Daniel calls out, entering the younger’s room

Jihoon is seated on his study table and his whole focus is on the screen in front of him.

“Babe” Daniel tried again, this time, he is walking closer to Jihoon

“What do you want Daniel?” Jihoon said, annoyed, he is so focused on his game right now

“What are you doing?” Daniel tried to have a light conversation with his boyfriend

“Gaming” Jihoon answered shortly, “Can’t you see that?”

“Oh, are you playing with bot?”

“No, duh, it wasn’t fun playing with bots” Jihoon answered again, “I was playing with V hyung and the rest”

“Oh, can I join?”

“We got even number already, it will be odd if you suddenly join hyung” Jihoon answered, starting to get annoyed with Daniel’s constant questioning.

“Have you eaten?” Daniel tried again

“Hmm”

“Do you know what day is today?”

“Friday, or is it Saturday, I don’t remember. Look at your phone hyung”

“No, I mean what-“

“Oh, give me a break please!” Jihoon said, tearing his attention from the screen to look at Daniel.

If Daniel didn’t know better, he’ll smile like an idiot as he finally gets Jihoon’s attention. But Jihoon is fuming and he realized that he just caused Jihoon to lose a round. He looked down and mumbled _Sorry_

“Now, they’ll think I’m not good enough to be par with them. I’m the first one to lose and it’s on the early stage.” Jihoon said, annoyance latching in his tone, “So, hyung, can you please kindly give me a break and stop bothering me?”

“But-“

Jihoon sighed, “We won’t have anything to do for the next 3 days, you’ll have all my time then, how about it?”

“But I-“

“Oh, it’s starting already. Now, please do me a favour and leave me alone” Jihoon said, leaving a short peck on Daniel’s cheek and back zeroed down his attention to the screen in front of him.

Jihoon played until late at night and after he was done, exhaustion kicked in and he collapsed into dream land immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!  
> I know it has been a while but is anyone here?  
> ...  
> No?  
> ...  
> Life has been suck but NielWink is love  
> So here is your new chapter <3  
> Happy reading~

The next morning, Jihoon wakes up feeling something is missing. Right, Daniel is not here bothering him. Usually, Daniel is always there right after he woke up just to show his annoyingly smiling face to Jihoon and say good morning to each other, not that Jihoon is complaining.

Every day, except when Daniel had schedules earlier than them or if he is staying out for the night. But as far as Jihoon remembered, they are granted a 3 days off before their comeback promotion starts and Daniel was clearly with them when they were back from their last schedules yesterday.

Or maybe Daniel hasn’t awake yet due to exhaustion?

Jihoon thought he should go to the older’s room for a change and surprise him with a morning kiss. He can imagine the idiot smile the older is going to give him and he takes pleasure with the fact that he can have that impact on the nation’s sweetheart. Him, and no one else.

Jihoon walked out of the room and about to go to Daniel’s room but he saw Woojin and Jinyoung are sitting in the kitchen waving at him. He turned his direction and approached the other two instead, “Morning” he said cheerily

“Morning hyung” Jinyoung said and a high five from Woojin

“So how was it yesterday?” Woojin asked

Jihoon is drinking his water to sober up so he just raised his eyebrows before asking, “What about yesterday?”

“Ey, you don’t have to pretend, Niel hyung specifically asked me to sleep in his room and for us to sleep earlier because he is going to have a _romantic_ night with you for your monthsary” Woojin rolled his eyes.

“Month-“ Jihoon widened his eyes, “What date is today?”

“Huh?” Jinyoung asked, “17th of-“

“Fuck” Jihoon cursed before Jinyoung could finish his word. He immediately sprints to Daniel’s shared room only to find Daniel’s messy bed and Seongwoo who is still sleeping on his own bed.

“You’re welcome” Jinyoung mumbled, earning a chuckle from Woojin

Because of the ruckus, Seongwoo stirred awake, “Mmm, Jihoonie? So how was yesterday?” he asked as if everyone had been waiting for a piece of information from him.

“Where is Daniel hyung?” he asked, ignoring the question

“Niel?” Seongwoo asked, tried to sober up. He still hasn’t fully awake yet, “He left I supposed? Aren’t you guys spending the time the whole night before his flight?”

“Flight?” Jihoon asked back

“Yes, you don’t know? Don’t tell me you don’t know Daniel had schedules today” Seongwoo asked again, squinting his eyes judgingly at Jihoon, not minding that Jihoon has yet answering all his questions

Jihoon laughed awkwardly, “What? Of.. Of course I know. Haha.. I was just testing you. You can go back to sleep hyung” he said and bolted out of the room

Jihoon paced here and there in the living room. _Daniel has schedules? flight? Does that mean overseas? How long? What schedules? Variety? Or Cfs? Photoshoot?_ Jihoon tried to collect his memory on whether Daniel told him anything regarding his schedules today. His thoughts were interrupted by no other than his best friend

“Hey, Jihoon-ah, we’re hungry and when we opened the fridge looking for something to stuff up, we found your left over and this letter from Niel hyung I guess? So, can we eat your left over? It seems delicious.” Woojin calls out while waving a piece of letter in his hand

Jihoon ran to Woojin and snatched the letter immediately, “Where did you find this?”

“In the fridge above that box” Woojin answered, “Damn, Niel hyung is really going all out yesterday didn’t he?”

Jinyoung peeked and nod in approval, “All of them are your favourites and from the best restaurant. I wonder how long he had been preparing all these stuffs. I should learn from him, Daehwi will be happy if I did this.”

“Hey, so, can we eat this?” Woojin asked again

Jihoon had long-blocked his ears. He couldn’t listen to anything his band mates said as his attention focused solely on the letter in his hands. He really forgot yesterday was their monthsary as they had never celebrated it since it always overlapped with their schedules. Yesterday their schedules ended earlier and weirdly enough, the management gave them 3 days off before comeback which had never happened before. At first, Jihoon finds it suspicious but then he thought it was just the management’s way of saying thank you so he didn’t pay much attention to it.

Now that he think about it, Daniel had been going back and forth the management building these past months and doing more works than he usually has. Did Daniel- No, impossible, Daniel didn’t have that power.

He looked at Woojin and Jinyoung, they have started to devour the meal and they are right, all of that are his favourites from the exact restaurants he once told Daniel. Most of them are untouched thought. He wonders did Daniel eat last night. He wanted to smash his head on the nearest wall for brushing the latter off last night for a gaming session.

All the harsh words he said to the latter come rushing back to his memories and he wants to scream in agony. Then, he remembered the letter in his hand. Slowly, he opened the letter to read it.

 

_To: Jihoonie_

_I think I won’t be there when you read this letter but Jihoonie, Happy 7 th Monthsary, I love you._

_We’ve never gotten the chance to celebrate this day as our schedules keep on overlapping and I feel sad seeing we couldn’t spent our time like any other normal couple_

_I thought this was a great chance but it seems like it was only me who thought that this day should be celebrated, Haha, silly me_

_But I’ve bought all these foods. It will be a waste if we throw them right? Just share it with the members and the cake? Just throw it, don’t even open them, just throw it immediately, it was too embarrassing_

_Actually that wasn’t the point for writing this letter. I don’t think I can say it directly to you so I wrote it here, I’m useless, I’m a coward._

_Anyway, I want to apologize to you for not being the best boyfriend for you. I don’t deserve you, you deserve better. Honestly, I know this from the moment I lay my eyes on you but I stubbornly convinced myself that I can be someone deserved your love, but it was all my wishful thinking_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

_I’m so annoying didn’t I? Always meddle with your business, clinging and bothering you, being annoying, and so on. To my defence, I just want to be close to you. But I was selfish for not thinking how you feel about that so I’m sorry._

_I want to be someone you can be proud of to be introduced to your world but what can I do if you are embarrassed with having me as your boyfriend? Heck, I’m even embarrassed at myself for existing in this world this moment._

_I realized how much you have been keeping your patience to put up with me only when you asked for a break yesterday. It was like I was slapped back to reality how much you had had enough._

_So, I’m setting you free. You don’t have to feel guilty (which I know you will, because you are just that kind you know) about this._

_To make it better, rather than having a break that you asked, I’m ending this once and for all. So, I’m the bad guy here._

_Let’s break up Jihoon-ah, we’re over, I’m tired of this._

_P.s. But just so you know, these 7 months had been nothing but blessing to me as 7 months ago, you accept my clumsy confession and was ready to deal with my annoying ass as your boyfriend._

 

By the end of the letter, Jihoon is a crying mess. The letter is wet from his tears and Jihoon didn’t know but he is in the arms of Woojin and Jinyoung, trying to console him and asking _what happened_ over and over.

“He left and it’s my fault” Jihoon sobs out

Woojin is beyond confused now, “Niel hyung left and if it’s anyone, it’s the management’s fault for sending him off to film variety shows in another country on our break, not yours”

Jinyoung smacked Woojin for blabbering nonsense, “Ssh, it’s not, let’s calm down so we can talk”

“No, it’s too late. I hurt him Jinyoung-ah, I hurt him. I hurt his feeling so much and I don’t even realize it if he didn’t tell me” Jihoon sobs uncontrollably, clutching the letter tightly in his chest.

Jinyoung knows the only way to get a rough idea on what is happening between Daniel and Jihoon is by reading that letter but Jinyoung didn’t want to invade their privacy. “You are hurting too right and you said it yourself, you didn’t realize it, you didn’t do it on purpose. Niel hyung won’t blame you on that, he will never hate you, trust me”

“And that is worst!” Jihoon screams, moving away from their embrace, “He didn’t blame it on me, he blamed everything on himself and I’m the cause of it. And now he left me, he left me Jinyoung-ah”

 The letter in his hands is getting dampened by his tears and Jinyoung didn’t know what to do and Woojin is nothing but a nuisance since he still put on a clueless face looking at Jihoon.

 

* * *

 

 

As if the heaven is answering his prayer, Seongwoo and Daehwi come out from the room after hearing the commotion. “What’s with the noise? Jihoon?” Seongwoo asked while asking for answer from Jinyoung as if he knows Woojin will be useless.

Jinyoung pointed out with his eyes on the paper in Jihoon’s hands and Seongwoo understand immediately. He is not one to invade other’s privacy but they are left with no choice now. Seongwoo slowly take the paper from Jihoon’s hand, eyes searching for disapproval but it seems like Jihoon is too occupied with his thinking that he didn’t realize the paper is with Seongwoo now.

Once he gets the paper, he opened and read it. Daehwi, on the other side, immediately launched himself and hug Jihoon. As if he is feeling the same pain as Jihoon, he looks like he is on the verge of breaking down himself.

They stayed in that position for a moment until Seongwoo finished reading the letter and put one to one together. Seongwoo realized that the situation is more complicated than what he expected it to be. If he had to be honest, he had seen this coming. They saw how whipped Daniel is for Jihoon ever since produce era and Jihoon is not someone who expressed his feelings so openly, contrary to Daniel.

Seongwoo had his doubt whether they really can make their relationship work out when Daniel first told him that he is going to confess. He knows Jihoon has the same feeling as Daniel but they are just different. He knows either of them will get hurt one or another way. But when he saw the light in Daniel’s eyes shining whenever he talks about Jihoon and how Daniel’s world brightened up when he told him that Jihoon accepted his confession, Seongwoo thought that they are going to work this out.

His fear resurfaced in the past months as Daniel is getting busier and busier while Jihoon found new game mates. Daniel despite being exhausted to the core trying to maintain his schedules, studies, and rest, he still tried his best to prioritized Jihoon whenever he has the time even if that means sacrificing his resting time.

He often gets scolded from Minhyun and Jisung but he brushed it up with an innocent giggle and explanation on how he needs to spend some time with his boyfriend. They couldn’t take that happiness away from Daniel considering the stress he is experiencing. If spending time with Jihoon recharged him more than sleeping, they don’t want to take it away from Daniel.

What they didn’t expect is that Jihoon is being too oblivious on that situation. They know Jihoon meant well when he rejects Daniel’s offer and urged him to rest instead. But what Jihoon didn’t know that what Daniel need the most at the moment is not physical rest but moral support from the love one.

Jihoon is not one to beat around the bush and speak what comes to his mind. And Daniel is on the peak of losing his sanity, read Jihoon’s action as him getting tired of him. And with lack of communication, this happened. Both of them are hurt.

Seongwoo looked at the bundles in front of him. Jinyoung is hugging the sobbing mess Jihoon with Daehwi has started to cry as well while Woojin is still looking confuse beside them. Jinyoung is looking at him expectantly, trying to find answers in him but Seongwoo didn’t have the answer himself.

He sighed, “Woojin, can you bring Daehwi to the dorm below? If the hyungs asked what happened, just tell them I’m going to explain later” he instructed.

He thanked all heavens that Woojin is not in his curiosity mode. So, he wordlessly pried Daehwi’s arms away from Jihoon and half-drag the sobbing maknae out the room. The three of them are left in the room. Actually, Seongwoo preferred to have one on one talk with Jihoon but if the situation is getting worst, he is not sure he could handle Jihoon alone so he needs Jinyoung there.

Seongwoo takes a cup of warm water and settle it on the table while Jinyoung moved Jihoon to sit on the couch. Jihoon hasn’t stopped sobbing yet and it broke their heart to see him like that. He couldn’t blame Jihoon nor Daniel that this happened as this is out of their control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I wrote this much angst since the beginning and I'm not used to this, really...  
> This chapter is still full of angst and *whisper* so will the next chapter  
> I don't know but I feel like writing angst these days  
> I write things based on my mood, so yeah  
> So, read at your own risk >,<  
> Also, you can anticipate plot twists on the next chapter *insertJihoon'swink*
> 
>  
> 
> If you are still here, please leave comments   
> It really helped in writing chapters after chapters  
> Thank you <3  
> See you on chapter 3~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the living room, all the members are gathered, including the one he had been waiting for, Daniel. But that wasn’t the problem. He saw Sungwoon is sitting (straddling) on Daniel’s lap with Daniel’s hands on the latter’s waist, looking fondly at him. They smile at each other and Sungwoon’s face is getting closer and closer to Daniel’s, blocking Jihoon’s view of Daniel’s face. The members are cheering for them to kiss. He didn’t know whether his mind is playing tricks on him but he could hear Daniel whispered I love you to Sungwoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!  
> I'm sorry it took me this long.  
> I don't know how many people are still here, but if you are here, Thank You!!!
> 
>  
> 
> and here I came back with another angsty chapter >,<  
> I'm sorry~
> 
>  
> 
> Still, enjoy~

Seongwoo sits beside Jihoon and put one hand on his thigh, “Jihoon” he calls

“I hurt him, I hurt Daniel hyung” Jihoon sobs

“It’s not your fault” Seongwoo assures

“When he hugged me on public I said he is embarrassing”

“Jihoon” Seongwoo tried again, not wanting Jihoon to beat himself up more than this

But Jihoon is not listening, “I asked him to stop clinging and bothering me when all he wanted is to spend time with me”

...

“I asked him to stop meddling with my business”

...

“I asked him leave me alone”

“Jihoon” This time Jinyoung tried as well

“I said he is annoying”

...

“I refused to accompany him to the dentist because I was playing games, not because I was studying” he confessed, “I asked him to go by himself”

That was new, Seongwoo didn’t know as Daniel told them Jihoon is studying.

“I don’t know he had allergy on his eyes because of the makeup”

...

“I don’t know his injury is acting up”

...

“I even said he is annoying when all he wanted is to eat with me”

“Ji-“ Seongwoo is getting more and more worried

“He warned me not to go out and drink in the middle of the night but I snapped back at him. He takes all the responsibilities and you guys hide it from me that I passed out at the pavement and not in the fucking dorm”

“That-“ Seongwoo didn’t have excuse, Daniel begged them to keep it a secret

This time Jihoon chuckled and honestly it scared the hell out of Seongwoo.

“And you know what?” Jihoon said turning to look at Seongwoo. He is still smiling but his usually shining eyes are dull, expressionless, and tired. “I asked for a break on our fucking 7th monthsary when he had been preparing all those surprises for me! I brushed it off and throw him my concern on how they will view on my gaming abilities. He gives me the break I deserved. He always gives everything I asked and I FREAKING ASKED FOR A BREAK AND HE GAVE ME THAT! HE BROKE UP WITH ME!” Jihoon screams his lungs out and sobs again, “He breaks up with me, he left me. I asked him to leave me and he gave me just that. He said I deserved someone better. Who would be able to deal with me better than him? Why should I find someone better when he is the only one I want? I-I hurt him hyung, I hurt Niel hyung, what should I do? I’m sorry” he begs, hands clutching tightly to Seongwoo’s.

Seongwoo looks at Jihoon sadly. He pats Jihoon’s head, attempting to calm him down, “Talk to him, tell him you’re sorry, tell him how you really feel, tell him how much he means to you. He will listen to you. I know you guys can sort this out”

Jihoon looked up at Seongwoo, tears still evident on his face but he smiles, “I will hyung, I will. Thank you”

“Good, now wipe those tears. Daehwi and the rest must be freaking out there. Let’s go and explain to them” Seongwoo urges them

 

* * *

 

 

“So, that’s what happened” Jihoon finished, head hung low, not ready to face the judgement from the members.

“Huwaaa” Daehwi cries, launching himself at Jihoon again, “I thought something really bad happened. I’m glad it was just a misunderstanding” he cries in Jihoon’s embrace

“It wasn’t misunderstanding though, I hurt Niel hyung, that’s a fact. He had had enough with me, that’s a fact, and we broke up, that’s another fact.” Jihoon said sadly

Daehwi looks up at Jihoon, “Niel hyung loves you hyung. He really really really loves you, I swear” Daehwi said in between sobs

“I know Daehwi, I know. That’s why I took it for granted. I really regret it” Jihoon said, finally looking up at the members

“So, you don’t know Daniel is injured?” Jisung asked

Jihoon lower his gazed and shook his head

“About his allergy?” he asked again

Jihoon shook his head again

“Do you even know where he goes to now?” this time Jaehwan asked him

Jihoon shook his head in shame, which boyfriend didn’t know where his boyfriend goes?

“Wow, you really are one of a kind” Sungwoon said, earning the attention from the entire members, including Jihoon

“No, hyung, don’t” Minhyun warns

“What? He needs to get a grip” Sungwoon said, ignoring Minhyun’s warning, “He had been clinging and ignoring all Daniel’s attempts to save their relationship but this kid is just there to destroy it. It’s what he deserved anyway. Daniel didn’t deserve this. He deserved better, don’t tell me you guys didn’t think this way. We’ve been talking about this since forever. You guys keep on telling me to let them solve it themselves and this is what happened. If we confront Jihoon earlier, Daniel won’t be hurt, at least not this much.”

“Hyung, stop” Seongwoo warns this time, “Jisung hyung, say something”

Jisung looked down, “Sorry, but I agreed with Sungwoon on this” Jisung mumbled quietly and Jihoon looked at them in fear.

“I’m sorry, I really am. I know what I’ve done is bad and I’m going to fix this. I’ll fix this. Please give me a chance” Jihoon pleads

“What you did is beyond fixing, Jihoon-ah” Jisung tells him softly, “When you guys started dating I told you to please at least take care of his heart. He was betrayed by his loves one when he was young, trust don’t come easy and you broke his trust again” Jisung said sadly, “I promised his mother to take care of him here in Seoul and I don’t know what to say to his mother about this. I don’t think I can give you any consent on your relationship anymore. Even if Daniel forgives you and you guys will be back, I won’t be able to support you anymore, I’m sorry”

“No, no, no, hyung, please” Jihoon started to cry again, “I can’t lose Niel hyung. I need him, I love him. Please believe in me, I won’t repeat the same mistakes again”

“Niel hyung is going to Vietnam for 1 night for DOTB filming. I thought all of us are aware of that. It was disappointing that it was you out of all people who didn’t know about that. Where are you and what keeps you from knowing about this?” Guanlin comes and feed him the information he’s trying to know.

Jihoon didn’t have any excuse about that.

“I think you should clear your mind and reflect before Niel come back” Jaehwan told him, “I don’t have the right to decide whether Niel should forgive you or not. It’s his decision to make and whatever it is, I’ll support them, we’ll support them” Jaehwan said looking at the members, all of them nod in approval except Jisung and Sungwoon who immediately avert their gaze. “So, just don’t regret on what you are going to say later”

 

* * *

 

 

For the rest of the day, Jihoon stayed in his room, reflecting on himself, only come out once in a while because Seongwoo is forcing him to intake some food. Jihoon had zero appetite at the moment. He wanted to talk to Daniel as soon as possible but he didn’t want to talk over the phone. So, he tried to calm himself down and think back on what he had done all these times.

After all the thinking, Jihoon thought that at least he gets what he wanted to talk to Daniel when he sees him later. He’ll start with apologies of course, then he’ll explain how he didn’t mean all of that, he’ll promise he’ll change, he’ll ask for a second chance, and he’ll ask the latter to be his boyfriend again, right.

Time passes and before Jihoon knew it, it was the day Daniel is coming back. Jihoon gets to the shower to freshen himself, preparing for the long conversation. The clock strikes 12 in the midnight and he still didn’t see any sign of Daniel coming back. He walked out the room to find it empty. _Weird,_ he thought.

He walked to the room below and enters the pass code. Once the door swung open, the first thing he realized is the room is hella crowded. Laughter and screams are everywhere. Jihoon walked further inside and he couldn’t believe at the image that welcomes him.

In the living room, all the members are gathered, including the one he had been waiting for, Daniel. But that wasn’t the problem. He saw Sungwoon is sitting (straddling) on Daniel’s lap with Daniel’s hands on the latter’s waist, looking fondly at him. They smile at each other and Sungwoon’s face is getting closer and closer to Daniel’s, blocking Jihoon’s view of Daniel’s face. The members are cheering for them to kiss. He didn’t know whether his mind is playing tricks on him but he could hear Daniel whispered _I love you_ to Sungwoon.

Jihoon couldn’t bear the sight anymore. He turned and slammed the door shut, running as far away as he possibly can with tears streaming down his face. He feels like someone had just ripped his heart into pieces, stepped on them, and sliced him alive. It hurts, it freaking hurts. He didn’t know where his feet are taking him but when he realized it, he is at a river bank. This place feels unfamiliar and he should be scared with the darkness and deafening silence surrounding him. But Jihoon didn’t care, he is too numb to care.

Second chance, all Jihoon needs is second chance. Another chance to say how much he loves Daniel, another chance to show how much he loves Daniel, another chance to apologize for hurting Daniel, another chance to make everything right again. But it’s too late, everything it is too late. They broke up and Daniel had moved on with Sungwoon. Jihoon had no chance left. He wasted the only chance thrown at him, he took Daniel for granted.

He looked at the river in front of him. How would it feel if he just go and let himself be one with the river? Will it hurts any lesser? Whatever it is must be better than the pain he is feeling at the moment. Jihoon walked towards the river, his eyes had long lost focus, his mind is blank, and he just wants to disappear as soon as possible.

Jihoon’s feet had touched the water and he keeps on walking forward and at some point, he steps onto something and slip. He fell on the ground, wetting himself. He touched the ground and lift up a red ball. He examined it for a moment when suddenly everything around him turns black.

Jihoon looks around but he couldn’t see anything. He didn’t feel the wetness on his leg and body anymore. He feels nothing. Suddenly, a voice startled him.

_Are you asking for a second chance?_

Jihoon turned to look where the voice is coming from but to no avail, he couldn’t see anything. It is pitch black

_Do you really regret what you’ve done?_

_What will you do if you are given a second chance?_

_Can you really fix this?_

Suddenly Jihoon is back in his dorm. There, he sees himself sitting on the floor, crying, with the members surrounding him. It was the scene from yesterday, Jihoon remembers.

Then, the scene changed to the day Jihoon assume as 2 days ago. Daniel is pacing here and there, decorating the kitchen, placing the food and cake neatly on the counter with the help of Daehwi. Daniel is humming softly and Jihoon can see nothing but happiness decorating those eyes. Jihoon reached out to touch Daniel but his hands just got passed through Daniel’s form. Right, Jihoon is invisible here. Jihoon looked at the set table and wonder _what if he follows Daniel for dinner that night instead of brushing him off? They will still be happy couple of course, you idiot,_ Jihoon minds talk to himself.

Jihoon saw Daniel clapped his hands in satisfaction and urges Daehwi to the room to sleep and Daehwi hug Daniel while muttering good luck before disappearing to his room. Once Daehwi left, Daniel walked excitedly to Jihoon’s room and the scene change again. Jihoon is now in his room looking at himself in front of the computer screen.

“Stop playing that you dumbass” Jihoon desperately tried to get himself off the computer, “Niel hyung is going to come soon, stop playing please. He has something more important for you than that damn game”

Just as if on cue, the door swung opened, revealing Daniel in the room. Jihoon panicked, “He’s here, Niel hyung is here. Yah, stop that.” But that Jihoon image keeps on focusing on the game

“ **Jihoonie** ” he heard Daniel calls his name, oh, how he missed that voice. But then Jihoon realized that _this_ Jihoon is too oblivious to notice.

“No, Niel hyung, he is not in his right mind” Jihoon is talking to Daniel now. But as expected, Daniel couldn’t hear him.

“ **What do you want Daniel?** ” he heard himself saying. Jihoon panicked, “No, no, no, don’t do that”

Suddenly everything went silent, Jihoon couldn’t hear the conversation unfolding in front of him. All he could see is Daniel’s hurt and dejected expression and Jihoon’s annoyed expression.

“ **Give me a break please** ” he finally can hear again.

“ **Now, they’ll think I’m not good enough to be par with them. I’m the first one to lose and it’s on the early stage**.” Jihoon heard himself says again and he really wants to shut that mouth now, “ **So, hyung, can you please kindly give me a break and stop bothering me**?”

Jihoon turned to look at Daniel and he feels like his heart is being squeezed out of his body. “ **Leave me alone** ” he heard himself said those final words

“No, hyung, please, don’t leave me alone. Don’t leave me, please. I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry” Jihoon sobs in front of Daniel but Daniel looks passed him on the being sitting in front of the computer Jihoon started to refuse calling that being himself. Daniel then turned and leaves the room.

“No!!!” Jihoon screamed and the scene changed again. Daniel is in the kitchen, arranging the food inside the fridge. It was left with the cake and Jihoon takes a look. It was his favourite strawberry shortcake with a short message _happy 7 th monthsary baby, I love you. _Daniel smiles at the cake before putting it inside the fridge as well.

Daniel sat on the kitchen counter and took out a pen and paper, writing something on it. Jihoon assumes it was the letter he read yesterday. “Hyung, I’m sorry. Please don’t do that. Don’t write it. Don’t break me up. Don’t leave me please” Jihoon begs but Daniel keeps on writing. He keeps on writing with tears streaming down his face. Daniel is not one who easily cries. Heck, Jihoon had never seen Daniel cry in his entire life and he just fucking makes Daniel cry.

Jihoon reached out to wipe the tears on Daniel’s face. He himself is not in the better situation but he didn’t like seeing Daniel with tears. Before he could reach Daniel’s face, he is moved to a place where multiple scenes are playing.

At his right, there was a scene where he rejected Daniel’s offer for dinner to hang out with Woojin. “No, hyung. I want to eat with you hyung. Please stop playing that. I don’t want to play that damn game anymore.” Jihoon cried to no avail.

Behind him, there is the scene where he said Daniel hugging him in public is embarrassing. ”I’m sorry hyung. Hug me again, I don’t care what people might think about that. I just want you to hug me like that again. Please”

 In front of him, he saw how he snapped at Daniel for wanting to spend time with him. “No, I don’t mean that. I want to be with you, please, don’t do that to Niel hyung you jerk. Don’t hurt my Niel hyung” He sobs

Below, there was a scene where Daniel is waiting for him that night when he insisted to hang out with his friends and Daniel had to take all responsibilities with him. “Stay! Stay with him. Don’t leave! Going out there won’t do any good to you. Listen to him!” He even sees how Daniel is practically begging the members and managers to keep this a secret from him. ”No, hyung, don’t do that. Don’t cover for me. What are you doing sleeping like that when your boyfriend practically takes all the blame for you! Wake up! WAKE UP! Jihoon kneels in front of himself, desperately trying to knock some sense to the other Jihoon.

 At his left, he saw the scene where Daniel had an ugly rash on his eyes and his fingers are wrapped with gips, walking to the dentist with the help of Sungwoon hyung. Jihoon reached to touch Daniel’s cheek but as expected he couldn’t. “I’m sorry hyung” Jihoon sobs out, “I’m sorry for not realizing this. I’m sorry for not attentive enough to realize the pain you endured. I’m sorry” Jihoon falls to the floor, crying hard in front of Daniel.

And still many other scenes playing around him.

Jihoon desperately tried to stop himself for acting that way with Daniel but all his efforts are futile. He couldn’t reach that, he couldn’t warn himself, he couldn’t stop himself. He is the worst. No matter how hard he tried to scream or do something, his voice just couldn’t reach. He feels helpless. He wonders how much pain he had caused for the other and he knew Daniel had every right to end this.

Jihoon cried harder and harder. He cried as he is helpless in the situation. He couldn’t do anything to stop that, to stop himself from being a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, it is really appreciated  
> and next chapter will be the final chapter  
> Everything will be fine <3  
> I promise~~~
> 
>  
> 
> See you~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want Daniel?” he said, getting annoyed as he is disturbed when he almost bring his team to victory. Right after the words left his mouth, he froze. Dejavu. No, he is going to repeat the same mistakes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED!!!  
> God, I don't know how long has it's been as I've been sooooo busy and I still am *cries*  
> But I assured you that I never forgot this story  
> and I barely managed to finish this story *sobs*
> 
> Anyway, happy reading~

_Do you think you can fix that?_ Here comes that voice again.

Jihoon is too tired to response now. He stays on the spot and keeps sobbing.

 _If you think you can, take that ball and keep it in your pocket while focused on your wish. You only have one last chance. Use it wisely._ And the voice vanished into thin air

Jihoon looked at the ball in his hand. He didn’t realize that he is still holding the ball. It’s not like he has any other choice so he puts it in his pocket and close his eyes.

_I want to make up with Daniel._

_I want to make up with Daniel._

_I want to make up with Daniel._

_I want to make up with Daniel._

_I want to make up with Daniel._

_I want to make up with Daniel._

_I want to make up with Daniel._

_Please don’t leave me._

_Please don’t leave me._

_Please don’t leave me._

_Please don’t leave me._

_Please don’t leave me._

Jihoon opened his eyes and look around. He is in his room. _Am I dreaming?_ He thought. He touched his pocket and feels the ball is there. He quickly takes out his phone and look at the time. _15 thof March. _Jihoon walked out of the room and he felt relieved to see the Daniel is there.

He walked carefully to the older and once Daniel spotted him, he smiles brightly. “Morning, did you sleep well?” Daniel asked him

Jihoon is hesitant, “Um, what schedules are we having today?”

“We’ll go to do some magazine photoshoots, cfs filming, and dance practice” Daniel answered, “Are you okay?”

That was their schedules 2 days ago, Jihoon remembered, “How about tomorrow?”

“Only rehearsal” Daniel answered again, “Jihoon, babe, are you alright? You are scaring me”

Jihoon looked at Daniel, “What did you call me just now?”

“Huh?”

“I said what you just called me just now” Jihoon repeats impatiently

“Jihoon”

“No, the other one” Jihoon said again

“Babe?”

Jihoon feels he is about to cry again. This is Daniel, his Daniel, he hasn’t left yet. If Jihoon is dreaming right now, he didn’t want to wake up ever

“Seriously Jihoon, you are really scaring me” Daniel said, “What hap- ooft!” Jihoon had crashed himself on Daniel, arms around his waist, face buried in his chest, inhaling the familiar and comforting scene from the older

“You are here, hyung. You are still here. You didn’t leave me, Thank you. I’m sorry” Jihoon mumbled incoherently

Daniel is beyond confused now, “Hey, what’s wrong?” Daniel tried to pry Jihoon’s hands away but Jihoon only tightened his hold, “Tell me babe, what happened. No one is leaving, definitely not me”

Jihoon sobs louder and soon the members are flocking around them

“What did you do to Jihoonie this time?” It was Jisung, pointing at Daniel

Daniel raised his hands in surrender and Jihoon feels lost as Daniel’s hands are not around him anymore but he didn’t care. “I didn’t do anything” he defends

“Did Daniel blackmail you into this?” Sungwoon chuckled

“Right, we all know Daniel is the whipped one here” Jaehwan chirped in

“Jihoon, are you okay?” this time Minhyun asked him

Jihoon only nods in response, still refused to let Daniel go. He preferred staying here, in this world. Even if this world is not real, he didn’t care.

“Now, I’m worried” Jinyoung said

Daniel’s hands are back around him, “Me too. He came and suddenly hugs me like this while sobbing. Are you having a nightmare?” Daniel asked him while stroking his back

 _A real bad one,_ Jihoon thought but he only nods.

“Want to talk about it?” Daniel asked again

 _Yes, but not here,_ Jihoon thought

As if Daniel understand, he drags himself and Jihoon out of the way to the room while excusing himself from the members

 

* * *

 

 

In the room, Daniel is sitting on the computer chair and Jihoon on the bed. Daniel scanned him up and down while Jihoon only looked down with soft sobs still echoing in the room.

“Tell me Jihoon, what happened” Daniel asked worriedly

Upon remembering the reason, Jihoon felt like crying again but he held it in. He had promised to fix this. He’ll fix this.

“Hyung, I’m sorry” he starts

Daniel tensed, “Okay, now something must really happen. Wait a second. Let me ask first, you are not saying you are breaking up with me right?”

“What? No! Of course not” Jihoon felt his heart beat rose at the question.

“Good” Daniel sighed, “Now you may continue”

“I’m sorry for being the worst boyfriend you ever had” Jihoon said

Daniel opened his mouth to protest but Jihoon held up his hands and Daniel shut his mouth, “You don’t have to defend me anymore. I know how much I’ve hurt you, how much pain I’ve caused you, how much of a jerk I’ve been to you, how I have never been considerate towards you, how I never put an effort in our relationship, how-“

Jihoon is too focused on getting his message across that he didn’t realize Daniel is already so close to him. He is stopped when Daniel pressed his lips against his. They part almost immediately but remain the close distance, “Enough” Daniel said, smiling at him

“But-“ Jihoon tried but another peck coming to him. Every time Jihoon tried to say something Daniel will give him a peck. At last Jihoon stopped trying to explain.

Daniel sits back, “It’s not your fault. It never is your fault” Daniel said, “You never hurt me, I never feel in pain when I’m with you. I’m happy. You are always so considerate in this that I always thought that I’ve never done enough for you and that’s suffocating me. I-“

“But-“ Jihoon interrupts again, “But I brushed you off whenever you ask to hang out with me”

“Not whenever. But I’ll take that as you asking me to rest instead”

“I said you are embarrassing”

“Is that something new?”

“I asked you to stop clinging to me”

“I’ll take that as you being shy”

“I ask you to stop bothering me”

“I’ll never stop bothering you”

“I asked you to leave me alone”

“Um, well that hurts”

“I’m sorry” Jihoon looked down

“I was just kidding” Daniel said hurriedly, “What I’m trying to say is whatever you do, it won’t change how I feel about you. For whatever you’ve said to me, I’ll learn and change for the better. You make me happy, happier than how I can wish for. I really wished I can return this happiness to you or at least make you as how you make me happy”

“I am happy hyung, really” Jihoon said again

Daniel lightened up, “Really?”

Jihoon nods, “So, um, hyung”

Daniel leans in, “Hm?”

“You won’t leave me right?” he asked hesitantly

“Why would I leave you?” Daniel asked, offended

“You are not going to break up with me right?” Jihoon asked again, ignoring Daniel’s question

“No, of course not. Not in my wildest dream that I’m breaking up with you unless it’s what you wished for” Daniel said the last words softly

 _But it exists in my wildest dream,_ Jihoon thought if you could call that a dream since it felt so real.

“Hyung, I’ll change” Jihoon decides

“What are you changing?” Daniel asked him

“I’ll be more expressive. I’ll show you how much I love you. I will spend more time with you. I’ll prioritize you like how you did to me, I’ll-“

Daniel pulls Jihoon into his embrace, “You don’t have to change. I love you for who you are. You don’t have to change because of whatever reason you have in your mind right now.”

“But hyung”

“No buts, I’ll get upset if you change” Daniel said, “Do you want me to get upset?”

Jihoon shook his head

“Great, anything else?” Daniel asked

“I love you hyung” Jihoon said, “So much, more than what you can imagine”

Daniel feels like his heart might jump out of his ribcage soon. He feels butterflies are dancing in his stomach, he feels loved, “If that change include you becoming this clingy and honest, then I might reconsider my answer just now” Daniel teased

“Hyung~” he whined, earning a chuckle by Daniel

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon is alone in his room. Today is their monthsary, Jihoon remembers. He had bought a present to commemorate this as he knew Daniel is going to throw a surprise later. He is ready to act as if he is surprised of course. Daniel is still out on his schedules and will only be back at night. Jihoon tossed around feeling bored when suddenly his phone beeped.

Jihoon looked at the message he just received. It was an invitation from the gaming squad. Jihoon had nothing better to do so he accepted the invitation. He sits at the chair and turned on his laptop. He lost track of time while playing the game so he didn’t realize that Daniel had come back and is standing beside him.

“Babe” he heard Daniel said. Jihoon is on the verge of winning

“What do you want Daniel?” he said, getting annoyed as he is disturbed when he almost bring his team to victory. Right after the words left his mouth, he froze. _Dejavu._ No, he is going to repeat the same mistakes again.

He immediately stopped whatever he is doing, _he’ll explain to them later,_ and turns to look at Daniel’s saddened face. He stood up and sneaks his arms around Daniel’s waist, hugging him. “Happy 7th monthsary” he whispered

Daniel relaxed in his hold and hugged him back, “You remembered” he said and Jihoon can just see Daniel’s smiling face from his voice, “Yeah, happy 7th monthsary. I love you”

They had a pleasant dinner. Everything went well and Jihoon couldn’t be happier. They put the left over in the kitchen and wrote a short message for the members to help themselves with the food the next morning. They do the dishes together and cuddle at the couch with some random shows playing on the television.

“I am the happiest man on earth” Daniel said suddenly

“You are too cheesy” Jihoon remarked

“You love me” Daniel retorts

“I do” Jihoon said, “Right, I have this prepared for you” Jihoon got up and go to his room to retrieve the present he had prepared yesterday with the help of Woojin.

He is back beside Daniel on the couch. “I don’t know what to get you. You practically have everything and I want my present to be special and have meanings in it”

“Anything you got for me will be special” Daniel assured, easing the tension by rubbing his hands along Jihoon’s thighs.

“First, this” Jihoon gave him a mini bunny toy hanger. “Always keep this with you so that whenever you see this, you’ll be reminded of me and won’t go and flirt with other people in the filming set “

“I won’t do that!” Daniel defends, “But thank you anyway. It’s cute, just like you”

“I gave you a small one so it’ll be easier to carry around. You don’t have to get it shown but you have to take it everywhere you go, promise me” Jihoon held out his pinky finger

Daniel interlaced their fingers, “Promised”

“Next” Jihoon said, “This” he hands out a notebook

Daniel accepts it with confused look, ”So that I’ll study harder?” he tried to guess

Jihoon wanted to smack Daniel right there and then but held it in, “No, that is a wishing book”

“Hm?” Daniel didn’t understand of course

“If you have anything you want to say, be it something you feel not satisfied about or just anything, you can write it here. I’ll check it regularly” Jihoon said

Daniel nodded slowly, still not sure what actually the purpose of this book.

“If I have something I want to tell you too and couldn’t say it directly to your face, I’ll write it here” Jihoon said, showing another notebook in his hand, only with different colour. “So, make sure you check it too”

Daniel nods again while looking at the books back and forth

Jihoon ruffles his hair. He knows Daniel wasn’t going to get it so it means Daniel won’t write anything there. So the whole point of this _wishing book_ will be useless. “Forget it, you need to write something, anything for at least 3 pages per week and I’m going to check it every week. And if I didn’t see a 3 pages filled during the end of the week, I’m not going to kiss you for a month” Jihoon threatened

“How about you?” Daniel asked

“Me? I’ll write it whenever I feel like it of course” Jihoon said as a matter of fact

“Hey, that’s not fair” Daniel protest

“So, are you going to ban me from kissing if I didn’t write in the book?” Jihoon challenged

“No, I’ll ask you to kiss me 3 times per hour” Daniel smiles brightly

Jihoon blushed and Daniel couldn’t resist the urge to pinch him, “You are too cute, what do I do with you” Daniel said, “Don’t worry, I’ll write this even without you threatening me.”

Jihoon nods, “Good, now I want my cuddle before you leave in like-” Jihoon paused looking at the clock, “4 hours” he finished while snuggling into Daniel’s arms.

“Park Jihoon, you really are going to be the dead of me” he said while enveloping Jihoon in his embrace.

Daniel is still focusing on the television in front. Jihoon puts his hand in his pocket and he felt the ball is still there. He pulls it out and look at it. Soon, the ball started to evaporate and disappear into thin air. “Thank you” Jihoon mumbles

“You say something?” Daniel asked him

Jihoon snuggles closer, if that’s even possible, “Nothing, just I love you, thank you for loving me back”

 

* * *

 

 

It has been a week. Jihoon is excited to see what Daniel had written for him. He expected Daniel to write whatever he wanted from the younger or any complain he has about the younger. He rummages through Daniel’s desk and found the book at the bottom of the shelves.

He opened the book excitedly. Jihoon widened his eyes and blushed threatened to creep on his face at what he witnessed. There on a whole three pages are filled with Daniel’s handwriting. But what makes Jihoon blushed is it filled with nothing but “ **I Love You** ”s on repeat for a full three pages.

“KANG DANIEL!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> I don't know how many people are still here, but if you are here please leave comments to show yourself  
> It will be highly appreciated <3
> 
> I planned to write new fic ASAP as we are getting closer to the "day" *cries  
> But a plan will be a plan, I don't when I'll be able to upload it and I don't know whether people care or not  
> But I'm writing this because I like it <3
> 
> See you~  
> Have a nice day <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have several chapters (not much)
> 
> Anyway, I'm considering to write another 1 or 2 chapters for my previous fic as per requests from my precious readers <3  
> But I don't have much plots in mind yet, so please be patient ~
> 
> Anyway, leave comments on what you think as it'll really motivate me into writing more and  
> Have a nice day<3


End file.
